


Tax Day

by shirozora



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Politician RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Gen, crack/humor, memories of rahmbamarama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tax Day brings all the protestors to the President's yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Remember way back when, before shit boiled over and American politics went to hell? I wrote this months ago but I didn't know what to do with it until yesterday.

Today is Tax Day.

People all across the country are holding "tea parties" to protest taxes, invoking the spirit of the Boston Tea Party. Except that, unlike the rebellious colonists, they have representatives. Representatives who, like them, happen to be in the minority.

The scattered partygoers in front of the White House in the evening have no idea they are being watched. In hindsight, that was probably for the best.

"Take that, motherfuckers!" Rahm shouts, throwing a handful of Twining teabags at the protestors. They hit the window and fall to the floor in a harmless heap.

"My tea," Axelrod grumbles while the President bursts out laughing.

"Apparently," Gibbs says as he holds up his Blackberry, "while the liberal pundits have been going at it with puns since the tea parties first started, CNN's Anderson Cooper nailed it by actually saying – and I quote – 'It's hard to talk when you're teabagging-'"

Axelrod chokes and sputters into his mug of black tea, while the President's feet fall off the Resolute desk. Rahm laughs.

"You okay, Axe?" the President asks as his advisor wipes his mouth and clears his throat several times.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just…didn't expect _that_-"

"Why not? He's a flaming homo," Rahm retorts as he continues glaring at the sign holders. "They'd better have paid their fucking taxes-"

"What's with the hate?" Gibbs asks. He has an uncharacteristic shit-eating grin on his face, like he's enjoying this spectacle far too much.

"They got their fucking history wrong, that's what! 'No taxation without representation' my ass! If the fuckholes didn't like what was going on in Congress they should've voted for other people!"

"Relax," the President says as he leans back and swings his feet back up onto the desk. "Let them protest."

"Yeah, well…they…fuck…" Rahm resumes pacing in front of the windows.

"So Favs wants to know if there are any volunteers to go out there and explain to them why half the country isn't taking them seriously," Gibbs says, staring at his Blackberry. "Think he's up to something…"

"I volunteer Rahm," Axelrod says promptly. "He wasted my teabags. He deserves to go heckle them."

"Fuck no, I'm not going. Why don't Favs get his preppy ass out there and tell them himself?"

"He thinks they won't take him seriously."

"Oh, and you think they'd listen to me?"

Gibbs looks at the President. "Please make this happen."

Rahm glares at the President. "Don't even _think_ about it-"

* * *

"-hold on a minute, Erica. Breaking news from the White House. There, uh, there seems to be someone _from_ the White House yelling at the protestors with a megaphone. Do we-do we have a-oh, he's _swearing_ at them? We can't censor it, then…do we know who it is? Oh really? Uh…it appears that White House Chief of Staff Rahm Emanuel and President Obama's speechwriter Jon Favreau are standing on the White House lawn, uh, _shouting_ at the teabaggers about why they pay taxes. We'd send a crew there to show the confrontation live but apparently they're saying things we can't air…did President Obama agree to this?"


End file.
